ABSTRACT-Flow Cytometry (FLOW) Shared Resource The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FLOW SR) is a basic shared resource in the basic group that provides flow cytometry research support for Cancer Center members. The overall mission of the SR is to provide technical, educational assistance for individuals performing flow cytometry and to assist investigators in data interpretation and the planning of future experiments that involve flow cytometry. The SR provides multi-color flow cytometry analysis, high speed sorting (including biohazard sorting), education, consultation, application development, and data analysis. Since the 2010 review, use of the shared resource has increased 63%. To accommodate and permit this increase the SR has increased both hardware and staff. We added two analytical cytometers: a Stratedigm S1000EX for microparticle analysis, a 4-laser BD LSRFortessa, and two cell sorters: a BD FACSAria II SORP in BSL-2 containment and a FACSAria III for investigator operation. The FACSAria II, which is configured for BSL-2 sorting has been placed in a specially renovated BSL-2 space with enhanced precautions. We also upgraded the Beckman MoFlo XDP with two additional lasers. Education initiatives have expanded considerably, including user-operated cell sorting on the FACSAria III. The Specific Aims focus on providing access and training on existing equipment, integrating new equipment, providing expert research staff and provided that continuing education to users on new experimental methods. We added a highly skilled Technology Manager position to accommodate the increased use and to provide additional services including expertise for the incoming Amnis ImageStreamX imaging flow cytometer. Center member usage accounted for 54% of the total SR usage and resulted in publications in journals such as JCI, JPET, and Blood. For 2015, the FLOW SR Facility requests $122,656 for personnel and maintenance expenses. CCSG funds are projected to be 19% of operating costs.